The Malfoy Charm
by LiL-sPaRkEl-PrInCeSs
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a special charm and with it he has been in bed with every girl in Hogwarts, except for one. Will Draco win the bet and win one hundred galleons? DMHG Please R&R.
1. Bets

A/N: Hey there glad you've come to read the story! This is a joint story with lil-sparkel-princess and lil-miss-crazy! We are going to take turns writing chapters, this one is by me (lil-miss-crazy)

Hermione stepped out of the horseless carriage and made her way up the stairs leading to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was about to open the doors when a black-haired boy darted in front of her and opened the doors first. Harry looked at Hermione's confused face and smiled. This year she looked gorgeous. She went from the girl-next-door look to absolutely sexy. Her auburn hair was finally tamed and the loose curls fell down to her neck. Her skin was a delicate shade of mocha thanks to a holiday in Hawaii. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting, and they sparkled with newly found confidence and curiosity. Her lips were a soft cherry colour and were coated with clear lipgloss. Her uniform hugged her perfect body and her scarf covered her long and elegant neck. Yes, Harry's best friend, Hermione, had really changed in the holidays. That didn't mean she was ugly before, she was always beautiful in his eyes. But now she was really something; she had blossomed and became a lady. A really, really hot lady. Then her lips moved and her soft voice brought a ringing into Harry's ears.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry willed himself to stop gazing at Hermione's beauty and replied.

"Nothing. Come in guys, or you'll catch a chill."

Ron agreed with Harry and made his way to the door, but Harry pushed Ron aside, muttering something about ladies first. Ron shrugged and waited for Hermione to get in before doing the same. When they were inside the castle, they began to make their way towards the Great Hall, hungry and slightly tired.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and was greeted by many pairs of eyes staring at her. Every boy in the school had turned to see the new and improved Hermione. Hermione felt a bit awkward to be looked at like this, but held her head high and walked towards the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry trailing behind her.

Draco Malfoy was in the middle of telling his two thick-headed friends something just as Hermione entered the Great Hall.

"Well Crabbe, Goyle, it's our last year at Hogwarts and I have successfully bedded every girl in the school." he said with a smug look on his face."

Crabbe's mouth fell open as he looked behind Draco, which happened to be where the doors to the Great Hall were.

"Every girl except for one." he said, pointing a stubby finger towards the entrance to the hall. Draco followed Crabbe's gaze and in a few seconds his eyes lay on the new hottest girl in the school. He looked her up and down when he realised who she actually was. She was the mudblood know-it-all Hermione Granger. She had changed, a lot. She was absolutely gorgeous. Then when she sat down at her table everyone resumed their previous activity.

"I bet you couldn't bed her." said Goyle, as he jingled some money in his pocket with his left hand. Draco smirked. Goyle must have forgotten that Draco was the hottest, most wanted guy in the school. AND he was Head Boy; he assumed Hermione was Head Girl too. That meant that he and the mudblood would be sharing a separate dormitory for the year.

"How long and how much?" asked Draco, taking the advantage of easy money.

"Four weeks, one hundred galleons." replied Goyle. Draco simply nodded his agreement and shook hands with Goyle. Then the food appeared, and no more was said.

Hermione dug into her food, but not as much as Ron. His face was covered in grease from the chicken, beef and lamb that lay piled on his plate. Harry laughed, and then joined him. Hermione gave them both a dirty look, then picked up her fork and ate. They didn't talk much, mainly because Harry and Ron were so hungry, but Hermione didn't mind.

When she finished eating, Ron and Harry weren't finished so she let her mind wander for a while. She thought about how the guys stared at her when she arrived and what a change that was since last year. Her eyes wandered a bit as well and Hermione found herself staring at the Slytherin table. Suddenly, her enemy, which was also the hottest guy in the school, felt himself being watched and turned around. Hermione could not will herself to look away and just watched the boy that she noticed had an identical badge on his robes to the one on hers. His hair was messy, much like Harry's, but was different for some reason. It looked...better. HE looked better. Suddenly, Hermione realised what she was doing and quickly looked away. Her heart sank a few moments later, because she knew she would have to share a common room with him.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy (with a lot of distance between the two students) followed Headmaster Dumbledore to their new dormitory. He stopped in front of a painting that had a fat man eating a roast turkey.

"The password is trifusoonick," said Dumbledore. "Don't forget."

The painting swung aside and revealed a little concrete passageway lit with floating candles. Dumbledore left and Hermione walked ahead through the passage. Draco followed behind, deciding on a plan of attack. He walked behind the filthy mudblood and watched her look at the common room in astonishment. It was large with a big fireplace at the end. Around the fireplace there were an assortment of green and silver, and red and gold couches and armchairs. There was also a study with a few bookshelves stuffed with thick books and two long desks complete with organizers and office chairs.

Hermione viewed the room with her mouth wide open. This place was amazing. To her left there was a spiral staircase; the bathroom and bedrooms were probably up there. She stood for a few moments in peace until a cold hand grabbed her shoulder...

Draco grasped Hermione's left shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" she demanded coldly. Draco smirked and pulled Hermione towards him.

"Oh you know, just having a little bit of fun." he said and ran his hands up Hermione's back, sending a tingling feeling up it. Hermione was frozen; she knew she wouldn't be able to get away. Draco placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face and pushed her against the wall. Hermione bumped her head and looked like she was in pain, but Draco couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was to get that money. He pressed up against her, sandwiching her between him and the wall.

Hermione could feel his breath on her face. He had a smirk on his face as he brought it towards her. He pressed his lips hard against hers. Hermione struggled but his hands kept her there. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and found hers. Still she struggled and Draco broke the kiss.

"Loosen up would you? Otherwise it'll be no fun for you," he said to Hermione.

"Why are you doing this?" replied Hermione. Her eyes had changed from full of anger to full of fear and confusion. She knew that with his power he could do anything to her.

Draco merely smirked and brought his face closer to Hermione's once more. When he kissed her this time, Hermione didn't struggle and actually found herself enjoying the kiss. But after a few minutes she realised who she was kissing and struggled to stop it. Draco broke it and looked at her. Hermione knew why she hadn't struggled the second time; she was under his spell. Not an actual spell, but his charm made its' own spell and put her under it.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, trying to get away. Draco let go of her and whispered a goodnight into her ear before quickly disappearing up the stairs. Hermione stood there for a moment and let her brain process the past few minutes. So much had happened, and it involved her enemy. Suddenly, fear washed over her and she fled from her huge common room to the small Gryffindor common room. She was head girl, so she knew the passwords to all of the common rooms. Ginny was the only one there and announced that Harry and Ron had already gone to bed with stomach aches.

Ginny was Hermione's best friend. She was the only one that Hermione could talk to about girly things and just be there with. Harry and Ron always had to do something and couldn't sit still to just sit there and think about stuff. Ginny could and Hermione really appreciated that. Hermione didn't tell Ginny what had happened and just said that she didn't feel at home in her dormitory yet. They talked for a while and then Ginny said she had to go to bed. After all, it was 11:15pm and Ginny wanted to get some decent sleep. Ginny went up to bed, but Hermione stayed. She was too scared to go back to her dormitory, so she grabbed a blanket from the chair next to her and fell asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.

A/N: Did you like it? PLEASE review!!!


	2. A Friendly Approach

A/N: Keep sending your reviews! :)

The sun streamed through the open window in the Gryffindor common room casting an array of pink and oranges across the opposing wall. Hermione's eyes fluttered open focusing on a blurred image in front of her. She groaned rubbing her tired eyes, blinking a bit her eyes adjusted to the new morning light.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Asked Harry.

"I'm fine don't worry about me Harry, I just had a rough night."

"What's that slimy Malfoy done now? I swear I'll smash his face in if he even dares lay a finger on you."

"We just had a disagreement that's all."

"Alright but if he does anything you'll tell me wont you?"

"Of course I'll tell you, you're my friend. I better be going now anyway."

"Ok see you down in the great hall then."

"See you."

Hermione lifted herself gingerly off the sofa. Yawning and stretching her arms she strode towards the portrait hole. Now that she was approaching her common room she started to feel a little nervous. Butterflies flitted about in her stomach but never the less she carried on holding her head high, trying to look confident even though on the inside she was like custard falling apart at the edges afraid to face what was waiting for her inside. She quietly muttered the password next to the wall. Peeking around the portrait hole she stepped inside tiptoeing softly up to her dormitory.

"Thought you could return unnoticed, Granger." Said Malfoy as she reached the landing with a smirk playing upon his face.

Oh how Hermione wanted to destroy his smug face.

"Do you really care Malfoy?"

"No, why would I care about a mud blood, like you. Your pathetic I don't know why you're even head girl, you make me sick."

"That's not what you thought last night is it Malfoy? Now if you don't mind I'm going to get ready and head down to breakfast."

With that Hermione flounced off into her room closing the door firmly. She sat at her dresser brushing her glossy auburn hair. She pulled a hair tie out of a wicker basket on her dressing table taming her hair she pulled it into a bun. She looked at her profile in the mirror then took the hair tie out and let her hair fall loose.

Hermione approached the breakfast table looking around the room for her friends, Harry and Ron. "That's strange." She thought Harry and Ron weren't sitting at the table as Harry had said before. Hermione seated herself between Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister. Although she wasn't remotely hungry she piled her plate with bacon and toast. Hermione sighed and pushed her chair out without even touching her food she left the table. But then returned because she felt bad for the house elves who had just prepared that food. Hermione had not changed a bit she was still the school crazy sensitive girl she had been for the past six years. After filling her stomach with all the breakfast she could hold she retreated back to her common room where Draco Malfoy was pacing back and forth waiting for her. Hermione appeared in front of him watching him intently with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that Granger?"

He paused

"I know that..." Hermione broke him off in mid sentence.

"I was just watching you something's wrong I can tell. Sit down. Tell me."

"No I'd rather stand up thank you."

"Fine." Said Hermione placing herself in one of the soft leather armchairs.

"Look Gr-Hermione, I want to apologize for last night, I know you're thinking why would a Malfoy be apologizing to me? Listen to me please Hermione. I acted badly its just that..."

"I know you haven't had any in a long time and you're feeling desperate right now."

"No not that, I think I may be attracted to you. But please lets just keep it on mutual terms.

"Ok fine, friends."

"Friends."

Hermione sat on her bed watching the blissful view of the sunset across the lake. She heaved a great sigh. Thinking over what had happened that day. "Oh no!" she thought, "My first lesson is next week I haven't even started studying yet" She lifted herself off her bed and walked slowly over to her trunk which held all her books she hadn't unpacked yet. She started sorting through the books looking for the book on Transfiguration. The book wasn't there. She looked harder panicking a little and tossing the books to one side damaging the pages and spines. She stood up and walked around her room looking under every possible object that a book could fit under. Her room was now a mess and as she picked her belongings off the floor her eye fell upon a photo of her Harry and Ron all arm in arm after their first year at Hogwarts. She reminisced sitting on her bed. Crookshanks hopped onto her lap purring affectionately rubbing her face with his, leaving a trail of ginger fur across her bedspread. "Oh Crookshanks you're molting, there's fur everywhere!" Crookshanks swished delicately through the gap in the door flicking his bottlebrush like tail behind him. Hermione began to sweep the ginger fur away when a familiar face popped out from behind the door. The blonde haired boy planted himself on her bed watching Hermione as she tidied the rest of her room.

"Draco, what do you want now?"

"You." He replied looking deeply into the depths of her eyes.

Hermione broke away from his gaze. "We agreed to keep it as friends."

"But don't you want more then that."

"Of course not we are supposed to be enemies."

"I know you want more I read it."

"What!? You read my diary you little troll! That's an invasion of my privacy!" Hermione bellowed.

"Don't leave it lying around then." He scoffed as he slid out of her room and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Hermione was right, he hadn't been getting enough lately, he was desperate. He only knew of one person that could fulfill his needs. Pansy was Draco's stress relief. She knew he was using her; she was just too much of a slut to care. The last time Draco counted she was fulfilling the needs of five different guys through out the school. He turned the corner down to the dungeon when an arm grabbed him pulling him towards them.

"I was just going to see you."

Without saying a word Pansy pushed him into a spare classroom across the corridor, locking the door she advanced towards Draco seductively. Draco's heart began to pound and a familiar feeling overcame him. Pansy also noticed the feeling and smiled, unbuttoning her blouse. Draco stood in his boxer shorts and Pansy in her lacy, lilac underwear. She embraced Draco with full force pressing her open mouth hard against his. Their tongues met, and they slowly caressed each other. Pansy let her mouth slip down to his neck, leaving a purple mark just below his adams apple. Draco reached around to the back of Pansy's back unhooking her bra to reveal a pair of 12 C cup breasts. Pansy retreated reaching for her wand and with a flick of her wrist a cushiony mattress appeared. She then pushed Draco backwards onto the mattress and fell on top of him wildly kissing him, her hands entangled in his.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting on her bed in her pajamas thinking about Draco he was right she was a changed woman she needed more.

A/N:Lol that was a bit gross but still R&R thanxs lil-sparkel-princess and lil-miss-crazy.


End file.
